sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Tennis: Ultra Smash
Sonic Tennis: Ultra Smash is a multiplayer sports game in the Sonic Tennis series, developed by Camelot Software Planning, for the Wii U. It is the third home console installment in the series (fourth if Sonic's Tennis is included) and the seventh overall. Initially announced at E3 2015 in June, it is one of the few games to be released in the same year it was announced in, where it was first released in November 20, 2015 in Europe. Up to four players can locally play the game, while up to two players can also use its online capabilities to play with other people around the world. The game, as an installment in the Sonic Tennis franchise, features traditional tennis gameplay with various Sonic series elements mixed in, such as the playable characters and the gimmicks introduced in courts. It retains several elements from two predecessors, Sonic Power Tennis and Sonic Tennis Open, while introducing Mega Battles and Jump Shots; Mega Battle is a mode where players can grow larger from picking up Mega Mushrooms to increase their offense and defensive capabilities while Jump Shots enable player to leap to heights to perform more powerful shots. The Wii U GamePad is taken advantage of in two player singles, where a second player can get a second screen in perspective of their character. If players download the game from the Nintendo eShop, the software requires 888 MB to be installed. The game also features amiibo support, where players can use compatible amiibo to train and play with or against a CPU-controlled character. Gameplay The game is played similarly to previous entries of the Sonic Tennis series, and follows the basic rules of tennis. Players serve and hit the ball back and forth until one side misses the ball. Players earn 15 points for each successful shot, and win a game point if a player scores in their 40th point. If players are tied after the 40-point mark, a deuce commences, and either player has to score two consecutive points to win a game point. Winning a number of game points makes the player victorious in a set or a match. Matches can be divided into sets. If two players tie in a set, a Tiebreaker commences, where one player must reach seven points to win the set or match. Players can use the Wii U GamePad, the Wii Pro Controller, or the Wii Remote on its side to play the game. The game does not support motion controls for the Wii Remote, so the Wii Remote on its side is the only control option for it. The game works with amiibo. When a compatible amiibo is scanned into the game, that character appears in the game as a computer partner that can be trained, similar to Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. After every five matches in Knockout Challenge, it earns a random stat boost, and the amiibo character can get 10 in total. Players can access the amiibo training menu to change up stats, however, by spending coins to alter stat slots. amiibo partners make it possible to play on 2 vs. 1 matches, though only with CPU opponents, making it the first and only Sonic Tennis game where 2 vs. 1 matches are possible. Unlike other installments, Sonic Tennis: Ultra Smash does not provide a left-handed option. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Sticks the Badger *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Courts *Green Hill *Emerald Hill *Angel Island *Mystic Ruins *Seaside Hill *Wave Ocean *Icecap *Eggmanland Videos Category:Sonic Fan Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Games